


FOR SCIENCE!!

by livingNightmare, The_demon_of_mind



Series: The Misadventures of Kyle and Elliot [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugging, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Electric Shock Collars, Forced Containment, Fucking for Science, I promise, Kinda, Livian is every tumblr fangirl, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythical Beings Treated as Test Subjects, i dunno, i swear to god one of these days i will sit down and finish one of these, i'll try tho, no i don't, torture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_demon_of_mind/pseuds/The_demon_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When three scientist find a strange non-human creature, they do what any scientist worth their salt would do: They catch it and contain it for study. The creature, that they call Subject A, has been referred to by other members of the team as a "Demon". Had they not caught it when they did, they never would have guessed that it wasn't human.<br/>Subject A refuses to participate in studies, he even refuses to interact with the scientists. It has been nearly three months... For studies to continue, we need to find another. We've heard rumors of a previously thought to be mythical creature somewhere in the waters just off the cost of Alaska. Livian and I will be making an expedition to see if the rumors are true soon and leave George in charge of the team while we're away. Hopefully the building won't have burnt down when we return...<br/>-C.H.G</p><p>-Based off an RP with a friend of mine-<br/>-This work probably won't be finished until said RP is finished, so it may take a while.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	FOR SCIENCE!!

   We've done it! Less than a month since we set out to find another of the mythical beings we have recently discovered. This one, unlike the one the younger members of the team like to call a "Demon," is half-man, half-fish. We found him off the costs of Alaska, where rumors of a long haired man pulling sailors to their death or helping them to shore.. The rumors where quite contradictory, needless to say, they all involved a man thought to be in his late 20's with long ginger hair and very tan skin... and a fish tail instead of legs. A merman, essentially. Anyway, Livian and I had quite a bit of trouble catching him. We had to resort to drugging him. I haven't really the time nor the space to try and inform you of just how difficult that was. 

   As we were moving him from the holding tank on the boat to a different tank build for land-based travel to take him to the lab, we discovered that when taken out of water for long enough, he slowly becomes more human in appearance. It is also how we know with quite a bit of certainty that he is in fact, male. That certainly made transport much easier. We, well I should say I, didn't feel comfortable leaving him nude during travel, so I dressed him in somethings that could be spared. It ended up being an overly large T-shirt and a pair of... short shorts that Livian donated to the cause. 

   When we returned to the laboratory, the three of us were faced with the dilemma of how to get him in the cage without the demon escaping. We ended up just having to... throw him in there, much to my displeasure. I was very thankful to note through the cameras we had placed throughout their cell that he had not sustained any major damage when his body skid across the floor. 

   Now that we have what we hope is the final piece, we can begin in full our experiment; how the two previously unknown creatures interact with each other. The current hypothesis is that they will kill each other. The younger members of the team have a pool going on as well. 

-C.H. Grant, Jan. 20th XXXX.

* * *

 

   The drugs faded slowly from Kyle's system as he lay there on the floor near the opposite of the door. He felt someone poking at his arm. He grumbled, thinking it was his brother trying to wake him. He was starving... he felt like he hadn't eaten in days... and his head felt.. really weird. Throby and achy, like he was getting over a bad head cold. Why couldn't he feel the familiar swishing of water through his gills? His eyes shot open and he bolt up into a sitting position, a surprised and concerned clicking noise rising from the back of his throat as he took in his surroundings. The memories of what had happened flooded his mind. He didn't even notice the other man in the room as he attempted to get up and bolt to the only door... and fell flat on his face. Right. Legs... 

   His second attempt to stand up was much more successful and he stood on shaky legs, waiting a moment to steady himself before walking quickly over to the door and he started pounding on it to get it to open. He did not like being confined like this. 

   "It's not going to open. Just step away from the door before they decide to shock us both."

   Kyle jumped, nearly falling over again because how do leg. He turned around slowly and took in the appearance of the man who was leaning against the wall near where he had woken up. This guy must have been the guy poking at him earlier. Not his brother like he had thought. Well then. "Sh-ock?" Kyle said, having some trouble with the English. He could understand English, but he had some trouble forming the words himself. That should get better with time. And it was beginning to look like he would have a lot of time to practice, much to his displeasure. 

   There was something about this guy... Something the merman didn't like. Kyle tilted his head up and sniffed at the air... and was able to put his finger on what it was he didn't like. This guy was a demon. Fuck. He flattened himself against the door, ears flat agains his head. "Who de fuk're you?"

   "Their prisoner of... three months now." The demon said, tilting his head as he thought about just how long it's been. It had felt like longer.. "And like I said, if you piss them off, they will shock both of us. So simmer down a bit there Honey." 

    "Prr- Pris'ner?" Oh hell no. Hell fucking no. Kyle brought a hand to the foreign..  _Thing..._ resting tightly on his gills. "Fuk NO." He said, a very pissed off sounding click coming from the back of his throat. His eyes travelled to one of the many cameras about the room and flipped it off while baring his teeth. Teeth that looked decidedly more sharklike than they had on any previous occasions in which they had been viewed. He turned around and started beating on the large metal door again. 

   "I told you to stop that." The demon said with a roll of his eyes. And then the shock came.

   A gasp tore through the merman's throat and both his hands came up to claw at the offending thing around his neck. A thing that was currently trying to kill him it seemed. Pain. That was the only thing on his mind. Not the fact that he had just fallen to the floor. Not the fact that he was clawing at his neck, raking bleeding lines into himself, into his gills. Only pain. He couldn't even scream, the only sound escaping him was pained little whimpers. 

   Thankfully it stopped after a few moments. Had Kyle not still been consumed by the pain and just thankful that it had stopped, he would have noticed that hiss coming from the demon and a glare that was directed at him. Kyle was too busy laying on the floor, whimpering and gasping. Tears filled his eyes. "Fuk... FUck fuckfuck..." 

   The demon moved closer to the merman, who paid him no mind. "Hey, you okay?"

   "No..." Kyle whimpered, still tugging at the collar, hissing when it made the tears in his neck throb painfully. "Fuck." He blinked and the tears spilled from his eyes. "Fuck... Wat was that?" 

   "An electric shock. They do that when we get too rowdy. It's why I was telling you to stop." 

   Kyle took as deep a breath as he could manage in a mostly unsuccessful attempt to calm down"Ehlec- Ehlectrric? De fuck is that?" He brought a hand up to wipe away the tears from his cheek, but aborted the attempt when he noticed how bloody his fingers were. That made him realize how badly he just fucked up his gills. 

* * *

 

   Subject B seems to be extremely sensitive to electricity, the opposite of Subject A, who, either has a very high tolerance for pain, or a high tolerance for electricity. 

Note: Look into reducing the power in Subject B's collar.

   Subject A & B seem to be interacting in a way better than previously expected. Further study required.

Note: Remember to collect winnings from bet.

-C.H. Grant, Jan 20 XXXX. 

* * *

 

   Kyle got very still as the demon got closer to him and began inspecting the self inflicted damage to his gills. And then he shivered, a hand jolting to the demon's shoulder when he felt the demon lick them. Holy fuck. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to what was happening but when it did he tried to push him away. Gills were really sensitive and it was a very private and intimate thing to lick them. "De... the fuck 're you doing." 

   "Healing you, you shit. Now calm down." The demon said, licking another one of the scratches on the merman's gills. 

   "Nah..." Kyle couldn't help the sound that escaped from him. "D-don... Don't. My gills're sens-tive."

   "Stop struggling for two seconds and let me lick you." The demon said before continuing with what he was doing.

   "Ahh.." The wiggling merman attempted to cover his mouth with his hand, however the demon's head was in the way. "Nnno..." 

   "Hush." The demon did what the merman could not and covered his mouth for him.

* * *

"The subjects seem to be getting along... Ahm... quite well... Oh my..." -C.H. Grant.

* * *

 

   Kyle moaned rather loudly through the demon's hand. Nobody had ever really licked his gills before and it felt amazing. A very large blush rose to his cheeks when at the sound he had just made and who he had just made it in front of. He saw the demon blushing as well, but it didn't stop him. After a few more moments of the licking, Kyle gave up trying to hold back the sounds he was making into the demon's hand. He was going to have a bit... of a problem... to take care of when he was done. 

   With a trail of saliva connecting them the demon pulled back, having finished healing the merman's wounds. "There."  

   It took a minute or two for the words and their meaning to connect in Kyle's head and when they did he pushed the demon away and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door and took out his not so little problem from his... when did he start wearing shorts? Oh well, not the problem right now. The problem is that little Kyle was straining against the shorts the he didn't know he was wearing. 

   He was just beginning to jerk off when he heard the demon yell through the door, "You're not being very discreet." 

   "N-not trrying to be" His breath hitched rather noticeably, "d-discrreet. Just w'nt some prrivacy." He moaned again, he wasn't exactly the most quiet person in bed. 

   "Doesn't matter anyways, I can see what you're doing." Wait really? How? But then the whole boner problem took priority to the 'How the fuck can he see what I'm doing through a closed door?' problem. He gasped, he could still feel the tingly warmth of the demon's tongue on his gills. Holy fuck. He knew his gills were sensitive but seriously, no one had ever licked them before. Holy fucking fuck. 

   "Fine, whatever, be that way." The demon called out through the door and then stalked off to the bed to lay there until his new cellmate was done 'getting familiar' with the bathroom.

   Thanks to a particularly loud moan that he hadn't managed to stifle as he was finishing up, he had a horrible blush on his face when he left the bathroom. 

   "Have fun in there?" 

   "So much fun." Kyle deadpanned, "Like you wouldn't bele-ve." And then Kyle noticed what the demon was doing, something really cool with a pen. It was levitating in his hand or something. And. It. Was. Spinning. Holy fuck. "Whoa. How'rre you doing that?"

   "Manipulating the particles around the pen to make it float." The black haired demon said as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

   Kyle leaned in closer to get a better look, his shirt falling off his shoulder in the process, exposing the lower part of his gills from under the collar. He watched a few more moments, pouting slightly when the demon let the pen fall into his hand.

   "So you'rre a mind demon then?" Kyle asked, having connected some dots in his head. He moved his hair over his shoulder and out of the way, sparring a brief lamentation at the fact that they had caught him before he had a chance to tie up his hair. And then, his stomach growled. Loudly. He put a hand on his stomach, "Hungrry." 

   "They should feed us in a minute or two. They can't let us starve after all." The demon said with a glance to the clock.

   "No. Don't think you 'nderr- understand." Kyle said in a very serious tone, "I eat like a starving teenagerr on their perriod. _And_ They caught me wh'n I was hunting, in odder wurds, Fuck, odderr, othdrr, fuk Englisssh." He hissed,  "In other words, before I had eat'n. I hav'n't eat'n in howev'r many days it took them to get me h're."

   "And you can wait a few more minutes. They put food through that slot at roughly 8:10, so that starving teenage girl can wait." The demon said with a little smirk at the merman's trouble with the language. That was kind of.. adorable...

* * *

 

Meanwhile behind the mirror:  
  
   "Hey," George started, a mischievous smirk playing across his face, "Do you know the difference between watching porn and science?"

   "No, what?" Charly said.

   "Writing shit down." Livian said, appearing on Charly's other side with a similar smirk on her face.

   "Hell yes. Lets drug them and watch them fuck." 

   "For science!"

   "B-but.." Charly said, looking a little apprehensive. 

   "Shut up Cunt Hoochie, I haven't seen good porn in fucking months! Ever since I got on this god forsaken project."

   "O-okay... then..." Charly said, looking justifiably stunned, "L-let's do it then."

   "YESSSSS" Livian and George said in unison right as the person carrying the food for the pris- Subjects walked by.

   "Ex- excuse me." Charly called to them, "We have an idea..."

And now we're back:

* * *

 

   Kyle laid down on the ground, starring at the ceiling, thinking. "Hey..." He called to the demon sitting on the bed with a book. "What's your name?"

   He put his book down and did a little bow from where he was sitting, "Elliot Kingsley at your service." 

   "Kyle Greenwood," Kyle said, clicking a very basic formal greeting, before finishing with a, "And I'd finish the grreeting prop'rly, but w're not 'nd'rwat'r"

   "What's a proper greeting for mer people?" 

   "Bubbles." Kyle said with a wide smile.

   "Oh really? Interesting." The de- Elliot paused for a moment, "On that note... Why are you on such terms with me? Our people hate each other."

   "You could have killed me when I was injured and you didn't. Not only did you not kill me when you had a v'ry good chance to, you healed my woulds." _Aaaand gave me a boner..._ Kyle thought with a blush.

   "I know. And call the boner an added bonus." Elliot said with a smile.

   "Oh my god. Elliot no." He covered his face with his hand to hide his blush intensifying. 

   A bell rang and while Kyle was busy looking around the room to find out where the sound came from, the sound of something being pushed through a small door, slot thing... Food slot! 

   "See, what did I tell you. You won't starve." 

   "Fooooooooooood" Kyle practically moaned as he went over to the food. He picked up a fish from the plate and swallowed it whole. Looks like they did their research. Good scientists. A+. 

   While Kyle was digging into his food, Elliot had picked up a plate and stopped to... sniff it? Kyle raised an eyebrow at him as he quickly set the plate back down with a scowl. He seemed to suddenly remember something and he quickly turned his head towards Kyle. "Kyle don't it's..." He said, right as Kyle was eating another fish, actually chewing it this time.

   "It's what?" He said after he swallowed. Did the room... suddenly feel... warmer? Hmm... maybe they turned the heat up...?

   "...Drugged." Elliot said with a sigh and a facepalm.

   "Well shit." That would explain why the room was getting warmer. It was actually kinda pleasant... made him feel kinda fuzzy inside. Kyle tugged at the collar of his shirt, accidentally pulling it off his shoulder.

   The look on Elliot's face right then... kinda made it seem like he just noped to Elliot land.

   "Elliot?" Kyle kept tugging on his shirt. He couldn't really focus on anything but the nice warmth that seemed to be running through his veins and... Elliot. It was way to warm for clothes right then... and did he.. have another boner?  He pulled off his shirt and his shorts did absolutely nothing to hide what was, in fact, his second boner of the day. "Elliot...."

   Elliot seemed to snap back to reality for a moment, but almost went back to Elliot land when his eyes focused on Kyle. Not that Kyle would let him stay in Elliot land for long. Cause Kyle just had a  _wonderful_ idea.

   "Elliot.." Kyle said, just before practically tackling Elliot, making him lay flat on the bed, straddling his hips. "I have... a great idea..."

   "What now?" Elliot said, raising an eyebrow as Kyle leaned in very close, pressing as much of himself as possible against Elliot.

   "We. Should. Fuuuuuck." Kyle whispered.

   "No Ky, stop. You're drugged." 

   "Soooo?" Kyle said, casually grinding down on Elliot's lap.

   "Yeah, let's not and say we did. I'd rather not take advantage of you while you're... like this. As hot as you are.." 

   "Buuut Elliot." Kyle said, pouting. He paused for a moment in though, and then huffed out a breath and sat up. "Fine. If you won't do it with me, guess I'll have to do it mys'lf... on you." He said with a cheeky smile, running his hands over Elliot's Chest.

   "How about you don't. Let's all just calm down and stop rubbing our raging boner against Elliot for five minutes." Elliot said, his voice getting a little breathy. He was fighting a losing battle in his head.

   "Nope." Kyle shook his head, and then leaned forward to rest it in the crook of Elliot's neck. Pulling his underwear as low as he could with his legs spread as they were. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile:

   "Oh my god. This is great." Livian said, munching on a handful of popcorn that she had pulled out of nowhere.

   Charly, with very wide eyes, had to remove his glasses to remove the fog from them so he could see what was going on.

   "I've read enough fan fictions to know where this is going." Liv said, popping another handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

And now, back to our scientist sponsored porn.

* * *

 

   "Ellioooot." Kyle moaned into said demon's shoulder as he took himself in hand. Fuck yes. 

   "K-Kyle stop that.. get off." Elliot said, rather breathlessly. It was getting harder to complain when there was something else that was also getting harder.

    Kyle bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the low groan building up in the back of his throat. "Hah, E-Elliot." 

   When Elliot finally reached down with a groan of his own and pushed Kyle's hand away to.. help out, Kyle let out a moan that would put a professional to shame, that spurred Elliot into action. Oh. God. YESS. These pants needed to go. Elliot reached down to discard the rather useless piece of clothing. 

   Kyle panted into Elliot's shoulder, when he then realized that there was a neck in the general vicinity of his mouth that needed a few hickeys bitten into it, and got to it. He was very happy to note that Elliot's breath grew heavy at that. And then Elliot's shirt disappeared? Well that was convenient. Fuck yes, attractive half-naked demon underneath him. Yesss. 

   Aaaand then Elliot pushed Kyle off his lap for a moment. And then he was back? And they were both naked? Kyle wasn't quite sure how that happened... but was quite glad that it had in fact happened. Now when Kyle ground down, there was a naked dick pressing against him and he was pleased. Yes.

* * *

 

Meanwhile again:

   "Holy shit." George said, face heating up, "Now fuck." 

   "Fuck yes." Charly said.

   "10 bucks the fish doesn't last three minutes." Liv said, pulling out a ten from her pocked and waving around a bit.

   "Considering how many drugs he has in his system, I would be surprised if he lasted more than one." Charly said with a smirk to Livian.

   "You're fucking on, Cunt Hoochie." 

Back to the porn porn porn porn pooooooooooorn~

* * *

 

   Kyle bit down on one of the brand new hickeys on Elliot's neck to stifle another one of his moans. As stated before, he wasn't the most quiet person in bed... with or without drugs in his system. What had prompted the most recent noise from the fishman was how Elliot had been running his hands all over. Playing with the gills on his sides, moving a hand up to play with the ones on his neck. Just fuck yes. Kyle was quickly losing any control he may have had over his voice or his actions.

   And unknown to Kyle, while Elliot was playing with his gills with one hand, the other was slowly slipping down to his ass and giving it a squeeze. And then he rubbed at Kyle's entrance with a finger, carefully wiggling it into Kyle after a moment.

   "Elliot, what....?" Kyle said, unconsciously tensing up around his finger.

   "Fuck, don't tense up so much, you're making this harder."

   "Ah-alright." Kyle said, trying his best to loosen up. It was... more than a little uncomfortable. 

   Elliot wiggled his fingers, wishing very much that they had some lube or something, but they didn't... fuck.

   Kyle bit his lip, trying to hide the uncomfortable whimper. He rubbed his face into Elliot's neck and tilted his head to make his gills more accessible, "Elliot, play wid my gills again." 

* * *

 

Meanwhile for a third time:

   "Oh my god. The fish is a virgin." Liv said, a rather strange look on her face.

   "Really? How can you tell?" Charly said, with a glance in her direction.

   "Fanfiction." She said, the look turning into a panicky one.

   Charly, confused by they panicky look, asked, "Is that a problem?"

   "He's a virgin. And we forgot to give them lube. Big problem." She pulled some lube from the pocket of her lab coat and ran over to the food slot and pushed it through. "Problem solved" She said walking back.

   "Where the fuck did you pull that lube from? Your ass?" Charly asked.

   "The world may never know."

* * *

 

   "But Eeeeelliooo- What was that?" Kyle said, ears twitching at the sound that interrupted them.

   "I don't know." Elliot said, turning his head to the noise. OH MY GOD THAT WAS LUBE. Someone just pushed lube through the food slot. THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU PUT THROUGH THE FOOD SLOT. But they did need it so, oh well. "Kyle, go get that."

   "Hmmm. But I don't want to move." 

   "Unless you want it to hurt like a fucking bitch, I suggest that you go get it."

   "Fiiine." As much as Kyle wanted to have sex right then, he really didn't want it to hurt. He walked over the where the lube was and picked it up. It was a very bright hot pink colour. "Strawberry...?" Kyle read off the label. Did it... did it taste like strawberries or just smell like it..? He popped open the lid and put a little of it on his finger, bringing it up to his mouth. He sniffed it first before licking it off his finger. Fuck yes. "Oh my god. It tastes like strawb'rrries." He said with a smile. He fucking loved strawberries.

* * *

   "Strawberry flavored lube? Why do you have flavored lube?" Charly asked.

   "Do you really want me to answer that?"

* * *

   "Kyle, it may be flavored, but you're not suppose to eat it. Now come back here so we can fuck." Elliot said with an impatient roll of his eyes. To which Kyle totally did not hurry over.. okay... he did... He went back to straddling Elliot and handed him the lube, before he started nipping at a spot on his neck. 

   Kyle heard the loud pop of the container lid as Elliot opened it and shivered at how cold it was when Elliot slipped his fingers back where they had been. Wow that was a lot of lube... but it really did feel different with lube. Kyle wasn't quite sure if it was a good feeling just yet... But it sure as hell didn't feel as painful as it had before. He wiggled his hips and moaned at the feeling. He was pretty sure Elliot had just added another finger and maybe it was the drugs maybe it was just him getting used to it, but it was quickly becoming a good feeling.

   "Ky, just. Fuck." Elliot said, breathlessly as he pulled his fingers out and smeared the remaining lube onto his dick. That last moan had just shot straight through him and blew away any thoughts of going slow.

   Kyle couldn't contain the soft sound of disappointment at the loss of Elliot's fingers, even though he knew that something even better was coming up. He gasped as Elliot lifted him up by his sides, holding him just above the second set of gills, and set him down lightly on the tip of his dick.

* * *

   "Oh yes. The good part's going to happen soon." Livian said, munching on some more of her popcorn. "Hell yes."

   Charly shifted around, casually making sure his lab coat hid the boner that he was sporting. But his shifting around didn't hide it from George, who started blushing horribly and staring at the two in the middle of sex. He had a boner as well... but it wasn't because of their test subjects... but more along the lines of the fact that Charly was standing next to him... with a boner...

   "Fuck.." George said quietly under his breath, earning a glance from Charly. "Ah um.. It's been longer than 5 minutes, you know, you both lost the bet." 

   "Wait really?" Charly said.

   "So it has been." Livian said with a glance to her watch. "Huh. That fish has a lot of stamina..." 

* * *

 

   Kyle groaned. Fuck this was feeling so good.

   "When you feel comfortable, push down."  Elliot instructed, He didn't want to hurt Ky, so he let him take over. 

   Kyle nodded into the demon's shoulder and slowly started pushing down, not really stopping until he was fully seated onElliot's dick. Holy fuck that was... weird... Not exactly unpleasant... but weird... He rolled his hips a little. 

   "Are you good?" Elliot asked. Fuck this felt fucking great. 

   Kyle rolled his hips a bit more and nodded. "Yeah-AH." The word turning into a loud, surprised moan when Elliot started to thrust up into him. He hit a spot inside of Kyle and Kyle saw sparks. "FucK. W-what was that?" he asked, and Elliot just smirked.

   "Secret." 

* * *

 

   "Go virgin Kohai." Livian said.

   "He's not exactly a virgin anymore." George said with a raised eyebrow.

   Charly, who was too caught up in the show to pay attention to the other two, simply said, "Oh my..."

   "He's a virgin until I say he's not Gonad." Livian said.

   "He has a dick up his butt. He's not a virgin anymore."

   Livian then got a very dark and scary look on her face. "Not. Until. Their done." She said in a scary whisper."

   "O-okay, okay." He put his hands up an a surrendering gesture."

* * *

    Meanwhile, The two trapped in the cell were quickly losing control and they soon became a very confused, very hot, mess. Kyle was very quickly approaching his end and it only took one more well placed thrust for him to go over the edge and spill his seed onto Elliot's chest. 

   "Fu-ck." Elliot said, "Don't want to cum inside..." He said and he pulled out. He was cumming almost immediately after that, and quite a bit ended up on Kyle's face.

   "Ah. Hey..." Kyle said, closing his eyes just in time to make sure that none of it would get in them. He was suddenly overcome by curiosity.... _What does it... No Kyle don't! Curiosity killed the fish man. B-but I want to.. Fine. Be that way. Go ahead._  Kyle argued in his head. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped some of the cum off onto a finger and, after looking at it a bit, put it into his mouth and sucked it off. 

   "Ohmygod." Kyle said with wide eyes. "Why does your cum taste like whipped cream???" He practically Yelled.

   "Don't say that so loud, the scientists with hear you."

   "But this is delicious!"

 

 

-*-*-*-*Whoop whoop dey did de fuckle duckle duck fuck~ But with that, I must leave.*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are curious, the original, full title of this RP is "FUCKING FOR SCIENCE"  
> *Throws some glitter* Now you know~~  
> So anyway, tell me what you think in the comments, I don't really write all that often so critiques are awesome.


End file.
